


Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing other than stuffing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at AvengersBellies LiveJournal Kink Community:  
> REQUEST: Natasha/Any, unintentional weight gain  
> After Cap 2, Natasha says she's going underground because all her covers are blown. She drops off the radar for awhile - 6 months? a year? at least a few months - and establishes a new persona who is very different from Natasha herself to hopefully avoid any suspicion about her real identity. 
> 
> Natasha is pretty settled into her new life when SHIELD (or Fury or whatever) tracks her down and calls her in. She's not thrilled that she has to leave - she's gotten used to being her new cover, who is a nondescript unremarkable young woman living a totally normal life. It's nice to make her own choices for once. She knows she's put on a few pounds, between abandoning her strict diet and cutting way down on her exercise routine (there's only so long she can spend in the gym before people start to notice her), but once she gets back on track she knows she'll be back to normal right away. 
> 
> What Natasha doesn't realize is she's put on more than "a few pounds" - it's more like 25-50 lbs (depending on how long she's undercover - realistic gain please). She doesn't realize just how chubby she's gotten until she's staring at herself in the mirror, trying to zipper up the jumpsuit she squeezed herself into, and not even being able to start zippering because her newly soft, round belly is in the way. 
> 
> When the rest of the team sees her, their reactions only make her feel worse - some of them are shocked, some laugh, and some very clearly disapprove - and she vows to lose the weight as soon as possible. Easier said than done, though, because months of mindless eating gave her a much bigger appetite than she'd ever had before and SHIELD's rations just aren't cutting it. 
> 
> When Any realizes how upset she is, they come to comfort her and reveal - on purpose or accidentally - that they are really, really into Natasha's weight gain and, when Natasha and Any start hooking up, Natasha realizes she's really into her new body (especially belly) too.
> 
> (bonuses - I'd love f/f but I know there aren't too many options (my kingdom for Darcy/Natasha or Natasha/Pepper though), so really Any can be anyone except Loki. I'd also love some stuffing - either Nat accidentally stuffing herself by grazing and snacking while she's undercover or Any helping feed Nat until she's so full she can barely move. Outgrowing clothes is always appreciated, too!)

"Hello?" 

"Romanov! You're up," 

"Director Fury. With all due respect, I think I should remain underground for a bit longer. I've..." 

"Did I ask you what you thought, Natasha?" 

"No, sir," 

"You're damn right 'no, sir'. If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Now you're up!" 

Nat packed a bag, fingers lingering over the new wardrobe she recently purchased nervously. She'd been undercover for a year and had put on a few pounds. She brushed it off. She was totally overreacting. No one would even notice.

***

Natasha entered Stark Tower and said her hellos to the fellow Avengers. She was very aware of the stares, snickers, and in some cases, downright furious looks she was getting. 

"What the hell, Nat?" Clint asked. "You're huge!" 

"I'm not huge, Clint. I've put on a few pounds. I was gone for a year, remember?" 

"Sure. You haven't completely let yourself go at all," he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the TV. 

Natasha shook her head. "Hey, Cap, how ya been," 

Steve just nodded, looking nervous, glancing at the door as Tony came up from his workshop with Bruce. "Hey there, chubby!" 

Nat looked hurt. "Wh-what? Me?" 

"Yup, you," 

Bruce gave her a warm hug. "Don't listen to him, you look gorgeous," 

"Thanks," she said glumly as Thor came home from his movie with Jane and Darcy. 

"Lady Natasha!" he bellowed. "You're home! Are you unwell?" 

"No. Why?" 

"You're swollen!" 

"Jesus, Thor, you can't just say that to someone, especially a woman who's put on weight," Tony said trying, but failing, to be helpful. 

Natasha felt her face flush. "Am I...did I really get that fat?" she asked no one in particular as her stomach growled. Months of mindless snacking undercover as a normal American citizen had caused her appetite to increase greatly. She'd also recently abandoned her exercise regime altogether, exacerbating her weight gain. She gathered up as many snacks as she could carry and went to her room, removing her black jumpsuit from her bag.

As much as Natasha wriggled and tugged, the suit wouldn't zip up over her belly. It clung to her widened hips making her thighs look huge. She sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, gut poking out of the zipper and tore into a package of fudge-covered Oreos. There was a soft knock on the door. "Nat?" came Darcy's voice. "You OK?" 

"Go away," the redhead said through a mouthful of cookies. 

Darcy came in instead. "Hey. Don't listen to them," she said, kneeling in front of Natasha. "You look great," she purred, reaching out to rub her belly. 

"Ugh. I'm so depressed. I can't even zip this up," 

"I got an idea," Darcy said mischievously. 

"What's that?" 

"Let me feed you. You have any shirts that're too snug? I wanna feed you until you grow out of it. If you're depressed, eating will help, right?" 

Nat shrugged. "I guess," 

"Good. Then I can rub your belly," she giggled, playing with Natasha's chub. "So warm and squishy. Like Play-Doh,"

***

"How much weight did you gain, out of curiosity?" she asked as she fed Natasha, who was reclining against the bed, a slice of pizza. 

"Fifty pounds," 

"Holy shit, that's awesome!"

Natasha grinned. "It did feel really good to just let myself go. To be full. I had one of these stupid SHIELD ration meals before and it's not even worth it. It's like a little tiny bite," 

Darcy moaned sympathetically as she continued to feed Nat. "How ya doing?" 

"Keep it coming, not even close to full yet. Still hungry, in fact," 

She smiled at the redhead and continued to encourage her to eat her fill without judgment. After ten slices of pizza, there was a faint pop as the two buttons across Natasha's belly gave up the struggle. Darcy grinned triumphantly while Nat heaved a gratituous sigh of relief at not having to hold it in any longer. She burped loudly and began rubbing her bloated middle. 

"Let me," Darcy insisted, probing the thick layer of fat cushioning the engorged stomach inside Natasha's abdomen. "My god, you're so full! It's rock hard!" she giggled as she continued to abuse the redhead's poor, stuffed gut. 

"I know," Natasha panted, burping again. "Please, Darcy. Just *hic*...just rub it. Try to *hic* move some of the *buuuuuurp* food around so I can begin to try to digest," 

"This is awesome!" Darcy exclaimed, treating Natasha's bloated belly like her new toy. 

The stuffed redhead just lay on the bed, too full to move, and rubbed lazy circles into her midsection trying to get relief from the aching fullness. She burped again softly, sleepy from overeating. "Hmmmph," she grunted. 

"How ya feeling?" Darcy asked, laying next to her and planting hot, open-mouthed kisses over the swell of Natasha's stomach. "You look so beautiful like this," she murmured, rubbing Nat's belly. 

"How do I feel? Full. Lazy. Fat. Sexy," she smirked, capturing Darcy's mouth in a passionate kiss. She tried to raise her hips towards the brunette, but found herself pinned under her own weight. She groaned in frustration and Darcy deepened the kiss.

Nat burped in Darcy's mouth and she giggled. "That's the best pizza I've ever tasted. Sleep, my chubby girl. I'll feed you again tomorrow and rub your fat tummy," 

Natasha smiled at the thought. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
